Three Little Words
by morninsunshines
Summary: A battle ensues over three little words the Commander doesn't want to say.


Three Little Words

"I'm not talking to you, go away," Alicia Washington closed her eyes.

"Awww, Wash, I'm glad Lucas didn't kill you," he sat on a wheeled stool, rolling back and forth, not able to sit still. Like an umbilical, his arm attached to her through their entwined fingers.

Eyes still closed, "Your son had me thrown in the dump, and it's your fault. I'm going to lay here and recover," she tried to extract her hand, but he was too strong.

"Dr. Shannon," Taylor yelled across the clinic.

"Commander, Lieutenant Washington needs rest. What are you still doing here?" the doctor tried to quiet him by responding promptly.

"I'm checking myself in the clinic," he pointed to the bed next to Wash's, "I'll sleep there. I am injured, you know."

One eye opened and looked him over.

"Lucas stabbed me and you weren't here to sew me up. You should feel bad," he sulked like it was her fault.

Over the next two days, Taylor managed to make himself to home, having personal items and plexipad's spread all over his bed and Wash's. The doctor tripped over his boots and backpacks more than once.

"I need you to sit on the edge of the bed again, Wash," the doctor held an ultrasound regenerator for the whiplash she sustained from the sonic blast. Normally a nurse would do this task, but one, this was the person who got shot saving her family, and two, Washington was still frosty to the Commander and it was obvious that they were having a silent struggle and she didn't want to miss the next installment.

"Okay Wash, I got all departments to give me a list of needs to be self-sufficient," he swung his legs over his bed and sat up, "I'm giving you all the women's requirements," he handed her a plexi.

She took the pad without looking at it and placed it beside her, "You want me to carry on as if nothing happened, Taylor," looking in his eyes, "You need me. You want me. I want to hear three little words, and you know what they are," she looked at Elizabeth, "am I well enough for a shower?"

"Keep your neck stable, no twisting to either side. Need a nurse to help?" she wanted to ask what those words were, but it didn't pertain to her job here.

"Can I help, Wash?" he was wanting to be of assistance as his innocent expression conveyed.

"Yes," he started to move, "Let me wear your sweatshirt."

It was hard not to burst out laughing, but the doctor managed to cover her mirth by bending down and retrieving Washington's backpack and placing it on the bed beside her. Taylor pulled his garment out and handed it to her.

* * *

><p>His eyes opened wide when she strolled back to her bed wearing nothing but his oversized black sweatshirt. She had the sleeves pushed up her forearms a few inches, and the bottom covered just enough. He looked around to see which man might be getting an eyeful like him. He was the only one present at the time. His eyes narrowed as she smiled sweetly at him before laying back on her bed, shirt riding up to show off a pair of black short shorts of a spandex material.<p>

Back on his mobile stool, he reached out and stroked her thigh, moving ever higher, "I need a projection of child numbers we might have in the colony in twenty years. Need that replacement army, soldier," he squeezed softly, tone low and soft.

"You owe me three little words, Commander. And they start with I," she brushed his hand off her leg.

Alicia picked up the plexi as he went back to his bed. Both failed to notice the doctor watching. She went to the Command Center where her husband was in a killer game of chess with Skye. Josh was looking on, learning. "We have a situation at the command level. I have never met two such stubborn people. It's not hard," she looked at her son, "Josh, it's not that hard. All you have to do is get the woman alone and tell her you love her, got that," she watched him nod and duck his head. "I'm kicking the Commander out in the morning and want ideas on how to make the him just say the words."

Jim made a move, "I have to work with both, I'm not getting involved."

Skye took his rook, "They butt heads every once in a while and always work it out."

"Who wins?" Elizabeth wanted hope.

"Washington, but the Commander doesn't like looking weak so usually resists whatever she want's for days. It hasn't been that long yet," she took Jim's pawn, "You and what army are kicking him out?"

"Washington can have visitors now, so come see her," she got up to leave.

* * *

><p>"Put some pants on or cover up, Lieutenant," Taylor ordered as an appreciative Boylan came calling.<p>

"I'm on sick leave, you can't order me," she purposely rode the shirt up as she hugged the bartender.

"Very nice, Lieutenant. How come you didn't dress like this for the other soldier boys. I would have made more money," Boylan smirked at a scowling Taylor.

"Hey Wash," Jim pushed in for his own hug, ignoring her long bare legs.

Skye stood on the other side of the Commander's bed. She knew what was coming and by the Commander's expression, he was close. Maddy and Mark entered and stood waiting their turn by Skye, and Josh held back, embarrassed by her lack of clothing.

Malcolm entered, "Wash," he looked down her legs, "want me to paint your toenails?"

All looked at the commander as he made a strange sound, between a strangle and growl. He stood up and Malcolm with a laugh backed off.

"I have those numbers you requested, Commander," Wash held a plexi, "the Commander wants to know how many children we have to produce for his army. Providing all women between age seventeen and forty five can bear children. We need," she looked at the plexi, "three point five children each in the next ten years."

Elizabeth asked, "Does that include me? I already contributed three."

Alicia nodded, "You, me, the girls over there," she pointed at Skye and Maddy.

Taylor had moved to stand between her exposed legs and the men. He was daring them to look.

"Who you going to have kids with, Wash?" Boylan smiled at the Commander.

"I don't know. Someone who can say three little words that start with an I."

The Commander turned to her and growled, "I need you. There I said it."

"Not even close," back to Boylan, "I want a strong man with a large…," she broke off as Taylor interrupted.

"Wash, it's just not right. You're asking me to say something out of character for me and most normal men," he started pleading with her.

"Say it or go back to your lonely Command Center. I'm done with you until you do," she held up the pad, "I have to go help repopulate the world."

"Come on Taylor, it's not that hard. I say it to Elizabeth all the time," Jim wanted them back together like he was used to.

Taylor spun on him, "You do?" he looked him up and down, "Of course you would, you're that type," back to Wash, "When you feel better, I'll take you out for a nice dinner, make it up to you, okay," he smiled and nodded, hoping she would agree.

She shook her head, "I'm done with you. You don't think I'm worth it, I won't force you. I'm moving on," her large eyes showed her disappointed.

In front of all, he leaned over her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You win. I need you, you can't leave me," he drew a deep breath. Silence as everyone waited breathlessly for his next words.

I WAS WRONG

With a huge smile, Washington reached up and stroked his beard, "That wasn't so hard, but you were wrong to make me stay behind," she pulled him down and kissed him softly, "let's have three girls and the half can be a son just like you."

The End


End file.
